The Legendary DemiSaiyan
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: There's only so much a boy can take. Watching Frieza kill his father isn't one of them, Thus triggering an event that wasn't suppose to take place for years to come... Gohan's ascension! "I am Son Gohan! A Super Saiyan!" The story it was meant to be.
1. A Legend Awakens

**A/N: Hiya, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new story and 1st DBZ story, can I get a Whoop Whoop! Hope you like it because Gohan has always been my favorite character,with Naruto being a close second, and DBZ by far is the only anime that I have a lot of knowledge about and can tell you almost anything about! TAKAN should be updated soon, keep a look out!**

**Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.**

**The Legendary DemiSaiyan **

**Chapter 1: A Legend Awakens**

Krillen jumped up and down in the air, "You did it! I can't believe it, Goku! Who knew you had it in you!"

Goku chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe... It was a bit of a gamble, but it work. Frieza's gone..."

Piccolo just crossed him arms, a smirk coming to his face, " Well, I guess its been one hell of an adventure."

Gohan vigorously nodded his head, "You got that right Piccolo!"

Suddenly, Krillen's face contorted to a look of pure horror, his whole form trembling.

Taking notice to his features, the group were instantly put on alarmed as Goku questioned the monk, "Krillen, what's wrong?" The Saiyan asked with slight fear traced in his voice.

"It jus... It just that we forgot about Bulma!" The monk sputtered hysterically.

With that all the fear was wiped away, Goku sent Krillen a glare, " Is that all? I thought Frieza was back or something."

Krillen still having fear on his face looked at Goku, "You don't understand! Bulma's worse than Frieza could ever be!"

With that the whole gang let a humored laugh at Krillen's joke, felling their troubles were finally over.

"Oh? Is that right? Someone worse than me? How I would like to meet them." Spoke a raspy cold voice.

Suddenly everybody's body began trembling, not believing what they were hearing, Krillen broke the silence first,"F-...FRIEZA!"

Frieza looked almost exactly the same, but in a few place he was obviously banged up, part of his tail was missing, and he was squinting his left eye in pain, "You thought that a monkey could actually defeat me?"

After uttering those words, Frieza shot a narrow purple beam, that struck Piccolo, narrowly missing his heart, Frieza gave a menacing laugh, "One rat down, three to go!"

Goku gritted his teeth as his power began to rise.

Frieza narrowed his eyes not liking the look in the Saiyan's orbs, "Next I'll finish you off monkey! You've been a thorn in my side for too long! You had one free shot to kill me, you won't get another!"

Frieza mentally grabbed on to Goku with his Ki and began hovering him up in the air, Goku tried to fight his binds, but was to weak from the fight with Frieza to muster any Ki , not the mention throwing that _**Genki Dama**_(Energy Sphere).

Gohan's fear evaporated into fury as he saw what was happening to his Dad, first Piccolo and now this" FRIEZA! Stop it...Stop it now!" Gohan yelled as dark clouds began to appear in the sky.

Frieza outstretched hand stooped keeping Goku high up in the air restrained, the said Saiyan fruitlessly fighting his bonds, "I'll stop when you're all dead!"

With that Frieza squeezed his palm tightly, sending out an invisible pulse of Ki.

Goku looked down at his enraged son and could swore he saw green swirl in his eyes, he wished that he could stop this, but Frieza was just to strong, "Gohan, always remember son.. that I love you..."

With that Goku resigned himself to his fate.

Angry, hot tears flowed out of both Gohan and Krillen's face, Krillen clench his eyes in agony, "_It just isn't fair..._"

Gohan gritted his teeth together as he let out a pained scream, "NOOOO! DADDD! FRIEZA STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!"

Gohan's anger continue to rise, his eyes growing more teal.

All of Sudden, Goku's body combusted on its self, creating a smokescreen in the sky, his body was completely disintegrated, a look of disbelief travel through our heroes eyes not believing what they were seeing, this also cause Gohan to momentarily snap out of his anger.

"Pop goes the Weasel~... or should it be monkey. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm! I crack myself up!"

Gohan rage came back full force when he heard Frieza laugh, his power also began to skyrocket, surpassing Vegeta, then Piccolo, and only seemed to keep going.

Krillen snapping out of his mourning, gazed at the pissed Half-Saiyan, "Gohan?"

Gohan sent a hate filled glare towards Frieza, his Ki growing all the while, "You monster... How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

Gohan growled as he clenched his biceps, the clouds in the sky darkened even more as lightning crashed all around the boy, Gohan's head shot up for a second, his hair turning gold before it suddenly reverted back to its former color with his head lowering, repeating the process.

The words and the scene snapped Frieza out of his own little world and caused to gaze curiously down at the boy. Wondering what the little monkey was up to, couldn't he see all hope is lost?

Krillen on the other gaze at the little warrior in shock, how can he have this much power? He's a kid for crying out loud!

Gohan gritted his teeth as his power built up, with one final earth-shattering roar, a golden aura violently flew off his form, burning away the Saiyan leg guards and shoulder pads(**A/N: He's wearing what he was when he first turn Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic time chamber, he also has his long hair too**) "_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

The bright glow of his power stunned Frieza and Krillen, causing them to momentarily close their eyes to wait for the glow to fade.

Frieza cracked open his one good eye and was able to clearly make out the boy's features, shock and slight fear filled Frieza face, "It can't be! Saiyans are only suppose to turn into monkeys!'

Krillen also opening his gazed at the newly transformed Gohan in shock in awe, shocked at the way he looked and awed by his power, it was offed the charts! Certainly higher than what Frieza was putting out now. Not to mentioned his hair was now spiky gold and his eyes a dangerous teal, he also had a menacing vibrant aura surrounding him. All in all if he were to admit it to himself, for a kid Gohan looked completely badass! "Gohan...is that you?"

The newly transformed warrior directed his vision towards the monk, an emotionless look on his face, " Take Piccolo and Bulma to the ship my dad brought here and get off of this planet now Krillen..."

Krillen gave Gohan a look as if he was crazy, " I'm not going to just leave you here with Frieza! You might ne-"

Gohan interrupted the monk, by spiking his golden aura violently around his form, also sending Krillen a glare, "_**It's not up for discussion! You can me now you're too out of your lead! GO NOW!**_" The enraged boy screamed.

Even though it hurt his pride, he realized Gohan was right, Krillen nodded his head, "Right.. It's up to you now Gohan... Don't let us down."

Receiving a nod from Gohan, Krillen quickly collected Piccolo in his arms and blasted towards the sky, trying locating Bulma's Ki, when suddenly Frieza blurred in front of him, causing Krillen to stop mid-flight, careful to not hurt Piccolo even more, " And where do you think you're going little man?"

Frieza held his hand out to strike Krillen, " The only way you're leaving is by DEATH!"

Frieza sent a heavy fist towards Krillen, hoping to take him out with one blow, when suddenly a glowing aura appeared in front of him, latching his hand in a death grip, shooting shocks of pain into Frieza's body, " Go now, Krillen..." Both Krillen and Frieza was surprised about his sudden appearance, not once being able to see him move.

Krillen nodded dumbly and blasted pass Frieza again, "Oh no you don't!"

Frieza tried to follow suit but couldn't breakout of Gohan's iron grip, " Let me go you dirty ape!"

Frieza sent a punch towards Gohan's head only for him to blur out of view, shock came over Frieza face, "How can a monkey be this fast?"

Gohan appeared 20 feet away from Frieza still giving him a death glare, " You first fought Vegeta..., then Piccolo..., and lastly my father..."

Which each name his anger grew as he remembered the pain Frieza cause, His golden aura exploded around, fiercer than ever, his teal eyes glaring into Frieza's soul, "Your Fight's with me _**NOW! FFFFRRRRRIIIEEEZZZAAA!**_"

**AND CUT!**

**Frieza pushing Gohan over the limit has caused him to transformed into a new goldn warrior! Who will win Gohan or Frieza? Find out on the next installment of The Legendary DemiSaiyan! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Took me awhile to write and like I said earlier, TAKAN will be updated soon, school just been hectic, but any way make sure to check my other stories and befoe I forget REVIEW, I love reading what people say about my stories! It gets the juices flowing! P.S. If you got ay ideas or questions either review me or PM me.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out...of his mind!**


	2. A Warrior's Rage

**A/N: Hiya, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chap , can I get a Whoop Whoop! Hope you like it because Gohan has always been my favorite character,with Naruto being a close second, and DBZ by far is the only anime that I have a lot of knowledge about and can tell you almost anything about! PS Ultimate Tenkaichi is awesome(to me)! I just wish my character could go beyond SSJ :( Please Review! Check my other stories out! Also, School has been keeping me busy so sorry for being late**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Legendary DemiSaiyan <strong>

**Chapter 2: A Warrior's Rage**

Frieza let out a vile laugh at Gohan's proclamation, "This is just too hilarious! You think a Saiyan chimp can beat me when the older monkeys couldn't?"

Gohan just stared at Frieza stoically with his anger only showed by the fury is his eyes, "I don't think I know..."

"You know? Don't get cocky chimp! You only caught me off guard! I guarantee it won't happen again!" Frieza growled, his malevolent Ki bursting in billows around his form.

Gohan didn't reply and just slid in a stance Piccolo taught him before the battle with the Saiyans, " We shall see...Lizard..." Gohan spoke with a slight grin on his face.

A vein pulsated on top of Frieza's head, "_How dare this monkey insult me!_"

A purple aura burst around Frieza, "You think that's funny monkey!" Frieza sped towards Gohan and blurred out of existence, appearing directly behind him, his hands interlock hanging above his head, "Take this for dare mocking Lord Frieza!"

Right before the attack hit, Gohan teleported out of the way and reappeared to the side of Frieza, his foot already reared smashed into Frieza's face.

Sending Frieza flying back in agony, his eye closed in pain.

"AHH!" Gohan grunted as his golden energy cloaked his form, propelling his body in the direction he set Frieza, blurring behind him in a golden jet-stream, Gohan kicked his body away again, but this time with greater force.

Frieza's body was all but a blur as his the momentum from Gohan's devastating kick had his body breaking the sound barrier.

It seemed Gohan wasn't done yet as teleported under Frieza's moving body and delivered an uppercut, blasting him in the air.

Gohan's golden aura trailed off his body as his pushed himself to get ahead of Frieza in the air, appearing right on top him, Gohan interlocked his hand above his head and sent it down, crashing on Frieza's skull.

The world seemed to stop as if gravity couldn't keep up with the titan's power, before it all too suddenly ended as Frieza's body lurched downwards like a meteor falling from the sky.

Frieza's body cashed into the ground with the force of an atomic bomb, releasing a giant mushroom cloud into the sky and also a giant crater.

Gohan gaze impassively down as he hovered in the air, his green orbs scanned the wreckage, searching for his enemy.

The smoke began to die down and the form of Frieza is seen with multiple gashes across his body and his right close in pain, a thin trail of purple blood ran down his chin as he grasp his arm in pain.

Frieza glared at Gohan in pure malice, "Damn you, monkey! You'll pay for that!" Frieza threatened as he charged full speed towards Gohan.

The titans clashed all over the planet, with one trying to gain the upper-hand on the other, if you looked closely, it seemed as if Gohan was toying with Frieza and only making it seemed as if they were even, but that didn't seemed to be notice by Frieza.

Sonic booms appeared all over the sky and small distortions began to manifest themselves as the planet was literally breaking apart for not be able to handle this type of strain, a fight of this magnitude even affected the weather as dark grounds grew darker in the sky.

Frieza threw a lightning fast punch at Gohan's face, only for Gohan to push it away with his hand and send his on punch towards the tyrant.

Frieza teleported to Gohan's side in a flying kick towards Gohan's face only for him to move out of its trajectory in the last minute and grasp on the limb, holding it in a death-grip.

Frieza cringed his eyes as sparks of pain swam through his body, "Let me go!"

A small smirked flashed across Gohan's face, his orbs glowing slightly, "Gladly..."

Gohan grabbed onto Frieza's leg with both arms and began spinning rapidly causing a gold and purple hurricane of energy to form around the two fighters, The vortex was so powerful it even pulled water from the oceans into it and even spiraled the clouds in the heavens.

"Take this!" Gohan shouted as he let Frieza's body go, sending him crashing through a mountain to the ground.

"DAMN YOU !" Frieza shouted as he picked his body out the rubble and flew towards Gohan, stopping in front of him, " I am the Emperor of the Universe! I am the strongest!"

Gohan raised eyebrow, "If this is the best you have, then I suggest you rethink that title...As far as I can see, you're second-best..."

Frieza's growled in anger, "How dare you monkey! I'll show you my full power, to prove who's the strongest!"

A purple maelstrom of energy surrounded Frieza as he flexed his muscles to the max, his face scrunched in concentration, "53%...60%...79%..."

Frieza's upper body began to bulge with excess muscles and the ground began to crack under his feet, " 87%...95%...**100%!**" A bolt of lightning flashed down behind Frieza as if to emphasize his power growth.

Frieza looked overall the same, but he became more top-heavy and his purple globes grew more darker in color.

Gohan just floated in the air, not showing care at Frieza's full power, "What? Is that all? I was about to stop you, but if that's all you can pull out...You've already loss..."

A twisted smirk grew on Frieza's face, "Really now? Lucky I have a back-up plan!"

Frieza held his an out-stretched towards the sky, a ball of menacing purple energy began to grow on his index finger, before stopping at the size of a twentieth of the spirit bomb, "Take this!"

Frieza shouted as he launch his energy ball towards Gohan, who only starred at it with a blank stare, not once moving from his place.

Suddenly, the ball abruptly shifted out of the way for Gohan and flew towards the planet itself, a look of surprise appeared on Gohan's face as he watched in horror as the ball buried into the planet, towards its core.

Gohan turned his eyes towards the tyrant, glaring at him all the while, "Frieza! What did you do!"

Frieza laugh manically, "Oh now the monkey wants to talk! What I just did? I just blew up the planet! In 10 minutes this place will be nothing, but space dust! And guess what? I can breathe in space! HAHAHA!"

Gohan just growled as he glared at Frieza, " To go as far as to destroy a planet! It doesn't matter if you can breathe in space, I will stop you from leaving because..."

Gohan's power build around his form before it bursted outwards in a golden stream, "_**I'M TRULY ANGRY! FRIEEEZZZZZA!**_"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on Namek<em>

"Wher-Where am I?" Said a small Namekian known as Dende. Is this Namek? Dende could has sworn Frieza killed him.

"_Dende...my child..._"

A shocked look cross Dende's face, "Guru? Is that you?"

_"Yes... I am here with King Kai, hurry get to the Dragonballs while my strength still remains..._"

"_**Quickly Dende! Time is running out!**_" King Kai added.

"Roger!" with that Dende blasted off towards the direction he felt Porunga mystic energy.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else unknown on Namek<em>

A gloved hand bursted through the ground, later followed by a whole body, "Damn it! Where's Frieza and Kakarot? And how am I alive?"

"Vegeta is that you?"

Turning to the side, Vegeta saw Goku staring back at him, his clothes looking worse for wear, a surprise looked passed Vegeta's face, "Kak- Kakarot! What are you doing here? Shouldn't be fighting that bastard Frieza?"

A look of melancholy appeared across Goku's face, "I'm sorry Vegeta...He got the drop on me...He was too strong..."

Vegeta growled, "Tch! I knew I couldn't count on you! Anyway, do you have any idea at why were alive again?"

Goku nodded, "Someone must of made a wish on Earth's Dragonball since the Namekians ones turned to stone...Hey! There's the dragon over there! While he sure looks better than Shenron, just look at those biceps!"

"Enough goofing around Kakarot! We have to find Frieza! Let's go to that dragon as you call it, to see what's happening, I feel two strong powers near there. It could be hostile, so keep your guard up clown!"

"Goku nodded, "Right." With that, Goku and Frieza blasted towards Porunga, not knowing what they were about to see would shock them to their core.

* * *

><p><em>Gohan and Frieza<em>

Gohan and Frieza began to just outright pummel each other, throwing wild punches and kicks, and any other hits they could possibly land.

Gohan did a spin kick, trying to trip Frieza, only for the tyrant to hop over it and connect a kick with his chest, spiraling him backwards. Gohan catches himself and charges towards Frieza in a golden blur, Gold and purple auras began dancing in the sky as the two continue to crash into each other, in a way that resembled fireworks.

Frieza broke the struggle by teleporting behind Gohan, a beam held in his hand, "Die!" Frieza's unleashed the devastating attack point blank, sending Gohan's smoking body flying. Frieza teleported behind the stun Saiyan and tried to smash down his body, only for the Saiyan to faze behind him. Gohan did a back-flip in the air,sending his foot crashing down on top of the tyrant's head, propelling his body towards the boiling planet below.

Frieza righted himself in the air before he touched don safely on a little strip of land, "Why won't you die! I am the strongest in the universe!" Frieza shouted before his power surrounded him as he flew at Gohan his fist outstretched for a punch. The punch connected with devastating forc, knocking Gohan's head back.

A smirk appeared on Frieza's face before ti suddenly turned to shock and slight fear, Gohan righted his head back down as he glared at Frieza with the intensity of a thousand suns, not even fazed by the emperor's attack.

Frieza took a step back, "W-what are you?"

"I am a Saiyan raised on earth, who came here to defeat you. Though my heart is at peace, a fierce rage awaken the warrior inside of me!"

Golden energy began swirling around Gohan, "_**I AM SON GOHAN!**_"

Gohan unleashed the torrent of energy causing it burst around him, "_**A SUPER SAIYAN!**_"

"I'm here! Time to make the wish!"

Sudden realization hit Frieza, "Why is the sky so dark?" Turning around, Frieza saw Porunga in all his glory, "Yes! I can still become immortal!" With that Frieza blasted towards the Namekian dragon.

"As if I'll let you!" Gohan shouted, in hot pursuit.

"_Porunga, I wish-_" Dende spoke in Namekian, only to be interrupted by Frieza.

"I wish for immortality!" Frieza shouted, waiting for something to happen.

Using the little time he had, Dende hurried and made a wish before the ruthless tyrant could stop him, "_**I wish every on Namek besides Frie-**_"

"_Dende Wait!_" Gohan shouted telepathically.

"Gohan?" Dende spoke.

"_I know what you're planning! Change the wish to leave both me and Frieza on Namek!_"

"But,Go-"

"_Please Dende! Trust me!_"

"...Ok, but you better win!"

"Don't worry I will..." Dende told Porunga the wish Gohan had him to say, to wish everyone to Earth besides him and Frieza.

Porunga's eyes glowed crimson, "_**Your wish is granted**_." Porunga began to glow, before shrinking down in a bright light into the Dragonballs before he teleported away.

Dende look up towards the sky and saw a beat up Frieza along with a golden warrior that look similar to Gohan.

"Is that really Gohan?" Dende spoke to himself, before his body is teleported towards Earth.

"I'm sorry Frieza...Seems the dragon only understands Namekian..."

Frieza turned towards the Saiyan in pure rage, "Shut up! You God damn Ape!"

Frieza charge towards Gohan again as they entered a death-defying clash, leaving sonic booms every time there blows connected, blurring all over the dying planet with renewed intensity.

"_I will win..._" Gohan thought to himself as he blocked, dodge, and threw punches and kicks, not once letting the evil tyrant overcome, "_For all the people's he's killed... I won't lose!_"

Goku and Vegeta arrived on the seen just as Porunga disappeared, both hearing Frieza yell his wish, "Oh no! Were done for!" Vegeta spoke to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Goku and Vegeta<em>

"Only for nothing to happened, Vegeta and Goku turned towards Porunga and saw Dende franticly make his wish, not before strangly pausing. His body and the dragon's disappeared in a white light, leaving without a trace.

"What just happened?" Vegeta asked himself, perplex at what he just saw.

"Vegeta! Look to the sky!" Goku shouted, finger pointing to what he wanted Vegeta to see.

Looking the sky, Vegeta could see what looked like light continuously clashing with each other, even intermixing with each other, before suddenly the gold light is sent down crashing right in front of them, forming a crater.

A figure seen obscured by the smoke before away revealing a golden-haired warrior with piercing green orbs, wearing a tattered Saiyan uniform.

The warrior turned towards the shocked Saiyans and gave off a small smile, "Vegeta...Dad..."

The full-blooded Saiyans eyes widen in shock at what they just heard, "G-G-Gohan, is that you?"

"Yeah..." Gohan replied simply.

"What is the meaning of this! Why is your hair golden and your power so high?" Vegeta demanded out the boy.

Gohan tilted his head knowingly to the side, "You of all people should know what I am..."

Vegeta's eyes widen, "Yo-You're a super-" Vegeta's body is overtaken in light as he vanished from sight.

"Gohan, you've grown strong...Even stronger than me!" Goku state with a smile, "Hey son, you think its almost time for us to disappear too?"

Gohan turn his head away from Goku, "Dad...I'm afraid I'm not going home with you...at least for now...There's something I have to do..."

"What do you mean? What do you have to do Gohan!"

"I have to finish Frieza and stop him from hurting anyone else..."

"No-" Goku didn't get to finish his thought before he also disappeared in a flash of light.

"All wasn't that sweet...Now that you've said your goodbyes time to die!" Frieza yelled as he blasted towards Gohan, the clash between powers initiated once again, but this time Gohan didn't have to hold back, pummeling Frieza even more so then before. Gohan arched a fist towards Frieza's stomach, sending him flying towards the ground, hitting it with a boom.

Frieza struggled to get back to his feet, purple blood coating parts of his body as exhaustion began to set in.

Seeing Frieza's weakened state, Gohan tched before turning around, "Its done...You're no longer worth fighting...Your energy's dropped to low for you to even be a decent challenge... Leave while still can, I've already destroyed your pride, cling to the life I have spared for you because if I ever hear of you again...I will come for you!" With that blasted towards the sky of he ruined planet searching for a way off of it before it blew up.

"Damn you monkey! I am Strong and you are Weak! I. Will. Not. Lose. To. You!" Frieza's put all his remaining power into a Ki beam before he blasted towards Gohan, in hopes of eradicated him.

Sensing the energy, Gohan turned around and saw a huge purple beam heading his direction, Gohan clenched his teeth in anger as he charged a huge amount of energy to his right palm,"YOU FOOOOLLL!" Gohan shouted as he blasted his attack forward, it broke through Frieza's attack like a knife cutting through butter and overtook the tyrant.

"Nooooooooo!" Frieza yelled as the blast detonated covering the whole area in a thick smog.

Gohan relaxed himself, feeling Frieza's energy signature disappear, "_Now time to get off this planet before it explodes..._"

**AND CUT!**

**Frieza pushing Gohan over the limit has caused his own defeat! Now with Gohan as the last one on Namek, how will he get off before it explode? Find out on the next installment of The Legendary DemiSaiyan! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it. Took me awhile to write school just been hectic, but any way make sure to check my other stories and before I forget REVIEW, I love reading what people say about my stories! It gets the juices flowing! P.S. If you got ay ideas or questions either review me or PM me.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out...of Vanilla Coke TT_TT**


	3. Return of a Hero

**A/N: Hiya, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chap , can I get a Whoop Whoop! Hope you like it because Gohan has always been my favorite character,with Naruto being a close second, and DBZ by far is the only anime that I have a lot of knowledge about and can tell you almost anything about! PS Ultimate Tenkaichi is awesome(to me)! I just wish my character could go beyond SSJ :( Please Review! Check my other stories out! Also, School has been keeping me busy so sorry for being late!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Anything used in this story is the sole property of the people who own it respectively, I'm just using their ideas as a basis and jumping off point 0_o.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Legendary DemiSaiyan <strong>

**Chapter 3: Return of a Hero**

It has been two years since the defeat of the mighty tyrant, Frieza, and with the help of the Namekian dragon Porunga, the Z-Warriors, who died at the hands of Nappa ,were once again brought back to life. The last wish was intended to bring Gohan home, only for Porunga to tell them he does not hold the power to grant that wish, Porunga couldn't lock onto Gohan's energy signature because he was in a constant state of movement, thus keeping him just out of his grasps, Porunga did give them goods news though, it was that it felt Gohan's fleeting presence heading in this direction, hinting that he was heading his way home. With smiles on their faces at the good news, the Z-Warriors split once again, waiting to reunite when the situation calls for it, if only they knew how soon it would be...

* * *

><p><em>2 years after Frieza's Defeat<em>

"Hiyah!" Goku shouted while throwing a humongous log up in the air before hoping up and chopping it directly in half, with nothing but his bare hands.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Goku carried the bisected logs on his back as easily as holding small sticks, as he made his way back to his home, "_It really been two years, huh? I wonder how much you've changed...Gohan..._"

Reaching his home, Goku stacked the logs neatly beside the house, before heading in, "ChiChi! What's for dinner!"

In the kitchen cooking fish, ChiChi grew a slight smile at her husband's insatiable appetite, before it turn back to solemn expression, she had the hold back tears from welling in her eyes due to her baby boy's departure, who ever said pain lessens with time obviously wasn't a mother! The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she Goku to lean on and that Gohan was still alive out their in the cosmos and was returning home, " _When he returns he has a lot of studying to catch up on, Kami knows what he's doing out there without supervision,...He is his father's son after all..._"

" Nothing special just fish!" ChiChi called back to her husband before turning her attention back to her task at hand.

Goku walked into the kitchen, with his usual smile on his face, "That's not true... Everything's special when you make it with your own hands!"

A slight blush spread on ChiChi face at Goku's words, it was amazing how the clueless Saiyan could make her feel like this even after all theses years, "Oh Goku..."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and let out a light chuckle before his breath hitch in his throat, his entire expression showing horror, "N-No...This can't be..."

Noticing his state, ChiChi questioned her husband worriedly, "Goku, what's wrong?"

"I sense an evil power heading this way...I-It's Frieza!"

ChiChi let out a gasp while covering her mouth with her hands, the monster that separated her from her son was coming towards her home, what more did he want from her,

"ChiChi...I have to stop him..." Goku state, while looking at his wife directly in her eyes

ChiChi bit her tongue, while she didn't want Goku to go, she knew he was their only chance at beating the evil tyrant, " Go save the world, just...come back to me Goku...I couldn't bare loosing the both of you..." ChiChi sobbed, tears spilling out her orbs.

Seeing his wife in turmoil, Goku pulled her into an embrace, while also wiping the tears from her face, " Don't worry ChiChi, I'll be back before you know it!" Goku exclaimed with his patented 'Son Grin' in place.

Goku's infectious grin caused a smile of her own to form on her face, " Then, what are you still here for? Hurry up and kicked that overgrown lizard's ass!"

Goku separated from his wife and dashed out the house, "Will do!" With that Goku blasted off into the air, going in the direction he felt that Frieza would land in, "_I'll stop you this time...Frieza..._"

* * *

><p><em>Rocky Desert<em>

Landing on a flatten surface of rock, Goku looked up to see familiar face staring at him with smile, grins, and some scowls, "Long time no see! How's it hangin'"

Krillen ran up to Goku, smiling brightly, and gave him a hug, "Man, Goku, am I'm glad to see you! With you hear we can't lose! Frieza's toast!" shouted the exuberant monk.

"Tch, please! What makes you think Kakarot could do anything after 2 years? I'll be the one to take on that salamander! I'll show him the true power of the Saiyan prince!" The arrogant prince proclaimed, his blue aura billowing around his form.

Everyone(Yamcha,Tien, Bulma, Krillen, Chiaotsu, Goku) bursted out laughing, except Piccolo, Krillen was rolling on the ground back in forth, tears coming pouring out his eyes, "Please..Make it stop!"

The Saiyan prince let out a growl, "And pray tell what is so funny?"

Goku wiped a stray tear out his eye before shakily pointing a finger towards Vegeta, "It just... It's hard to take you seriously with that pink shirt on HAHAAHAHA!" The whole group bursted out in a new rampage of laughter that seemed to never stop, "Oh my ribs! I'll die before Frieza's even gets here!" The monk said between laughs, only causing them to laugh harder.

A slight blush marred Vegeta's face as he clenched his teeth in anger before turning to face Bulma, " Damnit women! I told you pink was unbefitting of a warrior! Now I'm a laughing stock!"

Bulma wiped a tear form her eye and turned to the enraged prince, "Boohoo, stop your whining! A true man is not ashamed to wear pink!"

As Vegeta and Bulma continued their argument, Goku turned towards Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotsu, "Hey guys, what have y'all been up to do?"

Yamcha decided to answer first, "You know the usual." He punched his fist into his outstretch palm, "training to get stronger."

Tien, as well Chiaotsu nodded along with him, "Yeah pretty much the same here."

"I've also been training Goku!" The monk shouted, a grin on his face.

"Me too guys! When, Frieza gets here...I'll handle him... I want let him beat me this time..."

His friends nodded in agreement, feeling Goku was the only chance they'd had at victory.

"As if! What did I say Kakarot! I'm fighting Frieza!" The prince shouted at our hero.

"Come on Vegeta!" Goku whined, "I can take him, for sure!"

"No! I'm going first! And there's nothing you can say to change my mind!" Vegeta shouted before turning his body around.

Goku took on a thinking pose for a minute, before he hit the palm of his hand with his fist, "I know!"

Everyone turned towards going, wanting to see what he's came up with to change the arrogant prince mind, even Piccolo seemed slightly curious.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it?" Everyone, except Piccolo(who just sweatdropped) and Vegeta, fell backwards anime style into the ground.

Vegeta just stared at him as if he were crazy, " Kakarot... How hard did you hit your head?" Everyone couldn't help but follow Vegeta's train of thought at that.

Goku shrugged, "It was worth a shot." A serous look passed over every warrior's face as the they felt the malevolent power right above them, "He's here..."

* * *

><p><em>Frieza<em>

A ship of great magnitude broke through the clouds and eclipsed the sun, its hulking form made its way downward ever so slowly, before it landed with a soft boom.

A door appeared on its side before opening, shooting out a staircase made of metal, that connected the ship with the ground. Two silhouettes are seen exiting the ship, walking casually down the chute towards the surface.

"Why couldn't we just destroy this mud-ball from the ship Frieza? I don't see the reason of actually coming to this backwater planet." Said an alien that resembled Frieza's 1st Transformation.

A Metallic looking Frieza chuckled beside him, "Because Father... I want to make that little Saiyan monkey pay for what he did to me! Just look at my body! I will enjoy tearing his world asunder piece by piece!" Frieza said with a murderous cackle, causing his father to shake is head.

"Just don't keep me waiting for a long time, I'd like to leave this repulsive planet as son as I can.

"Of course Father..."

* * *

><p><em>Z-Fighters<em>

"Damnit!" Vegeta cursed, "That lizard's gotten even stronger since last time! And he brought backup as well!"

"You guys stay here...I'll handle this..."

"But Goku...You since his power, he's too strong!" Krillen shouted at his clearly insane friend.

"Don't worry, I can beat him, no problem!" The Saiyan replied assuredly.

Vegeta's eyes widen, "_His attitude...Could it be possible?_" Vegeta shook those thoughts away from his head, " _No way! That's impossible! Bad enough his wretched son reached that form before me, but Kakarot also? That'll be the dead!_"

"Well then, since you're so confident, I'll give you the permission to go first Kakarot. I want Frieza to be ready for the the main event after this side show." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

Goku just gave Vegeta a smirk and was ready to blast over there, but was interrupted by Krillen, "Wait, Goku! It seems that someone's already beat you to the punch! Look!" Krillen said pointing in the direction of Frieza.

Following Krillen's finger, Goku spotted a young girl, maybe 14 or 15 years of age, with short lavender hair framing her face, she posses soft cerulean orbs. She had on a short dress on that stop right below her hips, with a purple jacket that stop right below her breast thrown over it, she also had long socks that went half way up her thighs, and to finish it off she had yellow boots on with a long sword strapped to her back.

Yamcha whistled, "If I was a few years younger..." Tien, Chiaotsu, and Krillen absentmindedly nodded along with him.

A vein sprang up on Bulma's face before she let them feel her female righteous fury, "Perverts, the lot of you! Its amazing how y'all haven't corrupted Goku yet!"

Vegeta gave a smirk at that, "What's even more amazing is that this buffoon has a child."

"What?" Goku asked as everyone were looking at him as if trying to solve a puzzle, "Geez guys! Y'all should be watching that girl, she's tearing Frieza's men apart!"

Every turned towards the battle taking place to see that Goku was right, she was taking them out left and right, with ease!

* * *

><p><em>With Frieza<em>

"Hmph!" grunted the lavender-haired girl as she finished making short work of Frieza's goons, "Is that all? I'm not even warmed up. You're next Frieza."

Frieza let out a chuckle, "Well, if I'm next I just have to kill you first, wouldn't I?"

A smile appeared on the girl's face.

Frieza gazed at her in mild curiosity, "Oh smiling at your death I see."

The girl just gave a chuckle, "No that couldn't be further from the truth, I just wanted to let the two of you in on a little secret."

"Oh, what would that be?"

The girl shone a confident smirk on her face, "You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan... and I'm not talking about Goku.(**She comes from a different time, its basically the butterfly affect, it all has to do with choice, like Frieza choosing to kill Goku over Krillen for example**)"

"I don't know or care about anyone named Goku, but its still a funny joke, I applaud you!(**He doesn't really care because he doesn't register Goku as a threat seeing as he basically mopped the floor with him, its Gohan he wants.**)

A look of surprise flashed across the girl's face, "_Don't know who Goku is? How is that possible? Wasn't Goku the one who defeated him on Namek?_"

"You don't know who he is? He's the Saiyan, who defeated you on Namek, he even through a Spirit Bomb at you, how can you forget that?"

A look of realization appeared on Frieza's face, "Oh him? That Saiyan monkey couldn't dream of defeating me, I killed him with ease!" Frieza barked with a laugh.

The girl's eyes widen to impossible proportions, "_Wha-What how can the past change this much? This is the not the same past of my world and I have yet to change anything._"

"I don't get it, if he didn't defeat you, why are you here?"

Frieza gritted his teeth, "Revenge against that Saiyan chimp who dare lay his hands on me! I could've blasted his ship before we got here, but I wanted to see the look on his face when I killed his friends and family!" Frieza shouted laughing hysterically at the end.

King Cold just shook his head, "You sure have a flare for dramatics son."

Frieza took this as a compliment, "Why thank you father."

King Cold just sweatdropped at that.

"So if Goku didn't beat you, who did?" The girl asked with the utmost attention on Frieza.

" It was the son of that monkey who you dare say could defeat me, what's even worse is you claim to be a 'Super Saiyan' like he did."

"What?" The girl said, face full of shock, "Gohan defeated you?"

"Oh so that's his name? It doesn't matter now because when he gets here, I'm going to kill him!"

"_No matter, how much this place changed, I still have to stop him, right here and now!_"

"I can't let you do that...Because you will be dead before he gets here." The girl proclaimed as small rock began levitating all around her.

Frieza just chuckled before his face suddenly shifted towards fear as he watched what was occurring in front of his eyes, "N-No it can't be."

King Cold used his arm to block the debris from hitting him in the eyes, "What is he?"

The girl's hair began to fly up in the air as she let off a piercing scream.

Fear grew even more on Frieza's face, trying not to believe what is about to happen, "It's impossible!"

The girl just shouted even louder causing ground to break apart and the earth to shake.

With Z-Fighters

"Wha-What's that girl doing? Is she trying to tear the whole world apart?" Krillen shouted.

"What power...And for one so young, she may actually beat Frieza." Tien couldn't help but add.

Goku's eyes narrowed, "This power..." An image of Gohan on Namek flashed across Goku's mind, "Could she really be?"

"this is ridiculous!" Vegeta raged in his head, "_Surpass yet again...BY A WOMAN!_"

* * *

><p><em>With Frieza<em>

A smirked set back on the girl's face as her lavender hair stuck up in spikes before they flashed gold, leaving a trim of golden aura around her, sparks of electricity coarse around her body, the power settled around the girl's body as she stared at Frieza emotionlessly.

Frieza took a step back in fear, "Those eyes..." An image of Gohan flashed in front of the tyrant's face, "They have the same eyes!"

King Cold watched his son as he stepped back with absolute fear, "So this is a Super Saiyan."

"What the matter?" The girl rhetorically asked as she took a step forward, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><em>With Z-Fighters<em>

"_How is this possible? She's a Super Saiyan? Damnit one does fate play such a cruel joke on me? First a little halfbreed, now a woman!_"

"My suspicions were correct, she is a Super Saiyan... It's going to be fun to fight her, there's no doubt I'm my mind she can''t beat Frieza."

* * *

><p><em>With Frieza<em>

"No! Stay away!" Frieza screamed, charging Ki in his hand and launching it in the girl's direction.

The girl just stood calmly there as the blast engulfed her, leaving a smokescreen behind.

King Cold and Frieza watched the fire and smoke dance around without any empathy, "Wow wasn't that very anticlimactic. The runt didn't even last very long, did he?"

Frieza turn towards his father, "Well, what did you expect? She was only a-" Frieza let out a gasp, not believing what he was seeing, the girl was standing in the exact same spot, looking completely untouched ( **I always found it weird that in DBZ, your clothes were as strong as you, and anybody weaker couldn't destroy or even slightly damage unless they were stronger. Guess that to keep them from showing nudity or something.**), "Monkey..."

"I hope that wasn't the best you've got because if it is you better give up now."

A breeze blew through the girl's locks as she glared at the tyrant, "You can't defeat me...Frieza."

A golden Ki ball appeared in Frieza's outstretched hand, "Will just see about that monkey!" Frieza tossed his blast forward towards the girl, laughing all the while.

"Frieza!" Cold shouted in concern to his clearly crazy son, "You'll destroy us all!"

The girl caught Frieza's attack with ease and caused it to break apart into miniature blasts, that rained down harmlessly on the Earth.

"I give you one more free shot, then its game over."

Frieza just let out a chuckle before floating up high in the air, a red ball that resembled the sun grew on his finger, "HAHAHA Now you die!" Frieza threw giant ball down towards the girl, the attack seemed to engulf her, bringing a smile to the tyrant's face.

Frieza landed softly on the ground and proceeded to walk back towards his father, his face showing complete satisfaction.

Cold just sighed at his son's antics, "Must you always go overboard."

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes father. What?" Frieza turned around to see the girl walking calmly out the crater holding his ball above her head like a toy.

"Excuse me did you loose something" smirk still in place on her face.

"DIE!" Frieza shouted while launching a small Ki blast into the ball causing it to explode, the resulting explosion caused a giant crater to appear, along with a smokescreen.

Cold began to laugh humorously, "Hmhmhmhm, good job Frieza...It only took you four tries to destroy that boy."

Cold began to laugh as Frieza tried to save face, "I was just warming up Father, that's all. Really."

Cold tried to stifle a laugh to reply to his son, "Of course Frieza, of course."

The girl is seen standing by on top a nearby plateau with a serious expression on her face, she moved her hands rapidly back in forth before she stops by connecting her pointer fingers and thumbs together, while leaving the other digits outstretched, "HEY FRIEZA!" The girl decided to give Frieza a taste of his own medicine by letting loose a blast of her own.

Cold and Frieza moved quickly out the way of the incoming blast by jumping in to the air, "When I get my hands on him?"

Frieza turn his head towards the sky at hearing the girl let out a battle cry, her sword over her head ready to come down on Frieza, Frieza just stood there in pure shock before the girl let loose a slash on him.

The girl began to rapidly slash him all over his body in quick succession, before folding her sword over arm and pointing her hand towards his body, a Ki ball glowing in her hand, "BEAT IT!" The girl shouted as she let loos her attack, which quickly overcame the tyrant's body, obliterating him in a flash.

The girl twirled her sword back in its case, before blurring out of existence and appearing behind Cold, energy beam in hand, "Later! HAAAA!" The girl screamed as she blasted King Cold into oblivion.

The girl calmed herself and dropped her Super Saiyan state, she turn into the direction of the gang, "You can come out now! I know you're there!"

The gang appeared in front of the girl in a bright flash of light, with Bulma having to be towed by Yamcha.

The girl stared at Goku in curiosity, "Frieza wasn't lying, you're really here, Goku. That must mean Gohan should be thee one arriving shortly."

That one sent the gang for a loop, Goku was the first to reply back, "Wait! Gohan's coming back! When?"

Glancing at her watch, The girl replied, "In about 7 minutes or so...give or take."

"That's good, I can't wait to see how strong he's gotten!"

"When he gets here, I would like to have a word with the both of you, if you don't mind."

Goku gave her puzzled look, "Ok- You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

Thee girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry My name is Torankisu, but people just call me Ran for short...it's a long name(**Trunks original Japanese name**)."

"Hey girl!" Vegeta barked.

Ran turn towards him, awe showing in her eyes when she finally saw him, "How are you able to become a Super Saiyan? Me, that clown over there, and his brat are the last Saiyans alive! You shouldn't be possible, you're way to young to have been alive when Planet Vegeta blew up!"

Ran just grew a slight blush on her face and twiddle her fingers, "Uhm... I can't answer that...Sorry."

"Why the hell not!" The prince shouted at her.

"Vegeta! Leave that poor girl alone!" Bulma yelled towards the prince.

"Stay out of this woman! It doesn't concern you!"

With that Vegeta and Bulma went off into their own little world as they continued yelling back and forth at each other

Ran turned towards Goku, "Are they always like this?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't really know?"

Yamcha shook his head in affirmative at her question, "Yep, its almost like their an old married couple! Ha, that'll be the day!" Every besides Trunks and Piccolo, bursted out laughing at the crazy idea of Bulma marrying Vegeta.

Every one is quieted by the sound of a pod crashing into the Earth forming a crater bigger than the one Frieza created, the gang broke out into a sprint towards it, calling Gohan's name the whole way there. Arriving in front of it, they see pod opens itself through the smoke and a figure hop out, when the foliage cleared, they are able to make out the form of a 14 year old boy with long spiky hair wearing a weird outfit.

Goku was the first to break the silence, "Gohan?"

A blush marred Ran's cheeks, "_That's Sensei when he was younger?_"

A smile broke across the teen's(**Gohan's and Ran's pics on my page**) face, "Dad! Long time no see!"

**AND CUT!**

**With Frieza reign of tyranny over forever and Gohan's return, things can't possibly turn for the worse or can they? Find out on the next installment of The Legendary DemiSaiyan! Only on Namikaze_Reiko16! PS I wonder who Gohan will end of with, could be a harem XD**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it. Took me awhile to write school just been hectic, but any way make sure to check my other stories and before I forget REVIEW, I love reading what people say about my stories! It gets the juices flowing! P.S. If you got ay ideas or questions either review me or PM me.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 out...of Vanilla Coke TT_TT**


End file.
